Pastel Dolphin
This OC belongs to Qibli77. No stealing or editing allowed, except for categories. Comment if you see grammar, spelling, etc. mistakes. Pastel Dolphin, also known as Pastel, is a ¾ SeaWing-¼ RainWing hybrid. His mother, Rain Splash (nicknamed just Splash), was a ½ SeaWing-½ RainWing hybrid, and his father, Shellfish, was a pureblood SeaWing. Pastel's younger sister, Tidepool (known by her friends and family as Blue Beauty), is also a ¾ SeaWing-¼ RainWing. Appearance Pastel is mostly like a SeaWing in appearance, however, he's an extremely light shade of pastel blue and also has a slightly thinner snout and tail than most SeaWings. His eyes are a bright emerald green. His bioluminescent stripes are way less powerful than his father's, though still more powerful than his mother's, as she is only half SeaWing. His wings have some darker blue markings on them, but they are hardly visible. His tail fades to a slightly darker shade of blue at the tip, as do his claws, and the end of his snout is tinged with blue as well. Powers and Abilities Pastel's gills work normally, but, as described above, his bioluminescent stripes don't glow as bright as normal SeaWings' do. He has no RainWing powers or abilities, but has the talent of maneuvering around obstacles more gracefully than pureblood SeaWings because of the RainWing blood in him. However, as he isn't as fast as the other SeaWings, he can't really be considered a better swimmer. Personality Pastel used to be super happy-go-lucky and cheerful, and always believed that the world was at peace and there was no need for anyone to change it. He used to beg his parents to stop working for the Tides, a group of dragons (mostly SeaWings and RainWings) who disobeyed the dragon queens to save other dragons. Until his sister, Blue Beauty, was attacked. Queen Coelacanth, the SeaWing queen, was a ruthless and vain ruler that punished every dragon that didn't uphold her beliefs. One of her beliefs was that she was the most beautiful dragon in the world and no one should be prettier than her. Blue Beauty was. Coelacanth sent a group of guards to kill her. Blue Beauty escaped, but one of her wings was extremely mangled and ripped and her back was scratched deeply. Rain Splash was an accomplished healer and managed to save her life, but Blue Beauty never flew again. The attack destroyed Pastel's mindset. He grieved for months; he never went out, just hiding in a corner of wherever his family was living those days. The only time he flew or swam was when his family moved. Finally Blue Beauty coaxed him up and convinced him that she was okay and that the best thing he could do was join the Tides and help fight for freedom. Pastel did, and kept working to get Coelacanth dethroned. The Tides eventually succeeded, but Rain Splash and Shellfish were taken prisoner by a group of Coelacanth supporter SeaWings who escaped. The new queen of the SeaWings, Coelacanth's niece Sailfish, became great friends with Pastel and vowed to help the Tides find his parents. Pastel became the new leader of the Tides and began searching Pyrrhia for Splash and Shellfish. He is still looking and has promised himself that he'll die before he gives up. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Spy) Category:Males Category:Content (Qibli77)